mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella the Vampire/shadow Queen
Early Life Victoria Frances c+ 3.jpg|this is ella as a human Women-from-love-to-vampires-01.jpg|this is ella after her turn now a vampire/shadow queen Gothic_angel.jpg|ellas winged form after the black lightening born on June 1. Ella was an unnatural child for she could do things no human could do but she was still human . on each birthday her powers grew stronger and stronger. on the third birthday she accidentally made her parent go mad so they committed suicide to get away from the madness. after their deaths Ella went to the a unknown forest which was like a portal but time still passed by her shadow came out which was the eldest and taught her everything in an instant.twelve years have past after she came out of the portal to the new world she did not know of. she's now 15 years old and learned everything she could learn.now 20 and learned how to conceal her powers and her powerful aura so she would seem like a weak witch to everyone. she was walking home and a man,which was a vampire, ran into her knocking everything to the ground. the man,a vampire, caught her scent which was extremely sweet to him; he was shocked of how sweet it was and wanted her to be his so,he apologies and picks up her things and asked her if he could change her. she put a thought to it then she said yes. right on the spot he changed her. after her changed she made him commit suicide by putting the thoughts into his mind. Abilities before turned: telepathy, telekinesis, illusions(weak and it's ghost like ), shadow welder (weaker version),control the elements after turned: super great strength(can pick up any thing),super great speed (can travel through time or slow down time), illusions( make anything seem real), create domains but limited, control the elements,shadow welder(much stronger can talk to shadows and control the free shadows. WARNING: do NOT kill her shadow because Ella will become The apocalypse and destroy everything), can revive the dead only shadows or part shadow,extremely fast regeneration/healing,telepathy,telekinesis the seal after Ella's birth a seed , the seal, formed on her back no one knows how it got there but it what kept the humans safe from Ella's powers because it was out of control and destroyed many things especially glass. the seal grew into a bright red rose like tatoo Gothic_Maroon_Rose_Tattoo_by_Quicksilverfury.jpg|this tattoo is on her lower back Blood soaked black rose tattoo by greatthepat.jpg|this is on her sholder rose_with_wings_by_maciejka7-d2xetnl.jpg|the rose is red and the wing on left is black and right one is white and its in the middle on her back morgan-rose.jpg|this is the seal on bottom left of back Rose-Tattoos-Fun-Title.jpg|this is on her bottom right back 1000179-00-11-00-00_lg.png|these are the vines that encircle her Av012p.jpg|this is not part of the seal but she loves crosses but the seal made it become part of it cross_roseshading.jpg|this is on her leg part of seal with a shiny glow to it when she uses her powers limiting them to 1/12 of the strength it is. the rose grew and grew as her powers developed the rose grew vines and it encase her body from her shoulders and down to her feet and now as a vampire the vines has roses in different colors black, pink,violet red , purple ,white. the ones in the slide are one out of many roses covering her. ( Warning: when the shadow is dead and'' she ''is out the seal will break and making her go to her fullest power.) Weakness roses they can greatly weaken her powers and can make her sluggish and make her act drunk and make fall a sleep and can kill if swallowed Vampire Life ella now a vampire made the shadow realm her own with the help of her shadow and the others that accepted her as their queen. there are two sections now 3 sections, after Freddy came, of the world hers and the shadows. the world has no time in it so when someone goes in there they instantly become immortal but outside of it time still goes by but slower unless its Ella, her guest or shadow that guards her and her guest in the shadow realm. during the vampire war which Ella had no part in and she was watching it after the war she went out of her world to be help of the vampires, which had lost in the war,there she meet Freddy leader of the furry god brigade and asked him to her world because she liked their way of fighting. she told him the hazards in her world like not to drink the liquids and don't listen to the shadow because they will try you to drink it and made a shadow ring ,using the elements and shadow powers, to match the speed of the shadows,which are fast. after they went to her world and her showing the places and then they went to her domain. then Freddy stopped her and asked if he would be made a shad wolf. Ella said yes because she was felling lonely in her world. after he turned she gave him some new abilities like changing into a shadow and able to travel through time about after or before 5 hours. she then gave him a section of her domain to train him and also the younger shadows and her too. galaxy.jpg|this is the sky of shadow realm in the middle is the light solar-eclipse.jpg|the sun in shadow realm always dark unless ella chooses to light the realm 76ef050a-732d-4219-8993-90b54f7c9029_18.jpg|this is the unknown forest that ella went through now a portal to the shadow realm gothicphotos55_20070402_1676594625.jpg|this is her shadow changes her form every day gothicplaces23.jpg|this is the training ground in shadow realm when its light victoria_frances_favole_017.jpg|this is ella in her section in the shadow realm and can change when ever she wants to Dark_Castle.jpg|this is her home 0201_castleinterior.jpg|the inside of the castle pripyat-abandoned-city.jpg|shadow city Small-Glass-House.jpg|freddy's home medieval_castle-1280x960.jpg|ella's new home the secret about Freddy during changing him he became out of control of the shadow and nearly destroyed the shadow realm with this Ella was in a tight spot in choosing of how to deal with this between killing him and changing him. without a doubt she chose then went off to catch him in his rampage of killing the shadows. then she turned him into a vampire and with that he calmed down and gained control of his new powers but as it turns out he was a normal like vampire except he kept all his abilities and has the normal weaknesses light, holy objects, garlic the opposite twin as time past Ella has realized that her shadow has been working and that she never worked for thousands of years. the person she mimic was the same as her but different. Ella choose to meet her and her name is Victoria or Vicky for short and she have a brother named Vlad but he doesn't like that name so its v. Ella loved her twin's brother so she choose to live with in the human world to meet them. as it turns out they were as unique as Ella is but their more human except that Vicky doesn't know that her brother was a vampire. Vicky is the same as Ella except that Vicky doesn't use her powers instead she learn every fighting style there is and she even learn how to use weapons. Vicky and v liked Ella instantly but there was one problem Vicky and Ella argue a lot about every thing and they try to out wit each other so they destroy everything in sight except them selves. Ella fell in love with Vlad and got married . training setion Freddy came to Ella for training then Vicky popped up to say hi . Vicky heard the conversation and told Freddy that she would train. Ella wanted to help so she used the elements to make it harder and Ella chose snow but later she made it a blizzard. Vicky and Freddy got pissed off at Ella for making the blizzard and making them blind. so Vicky and Freddy joined forces to stop Ella but everything went wrong. Freddy shot Ella with black lightening which some how for some reason increased her powers. Freddy sealed Ella up after Vicky held her so it would work. the seal on Ella changed and all the roses became one and it was black with wings and the wings was out of her back show one bat like and one feathered like . after Freddy's seal on Ella the original seal broke and the shadow realm went into chaos for one second then the new seal formed and a release seal which is on the chest and it went back to normal and Freddy and Vicky wasn't affected by her powers. then Ella's shadow came in and yell at Freddy for what he has done then Freddy threatened to release the seal on Ella if shadow kick him out of the shadow realm. meeting violet after entering the shadow realm and into Ella's home. Ella notice violet entering her home and came to her and asked how she got here. violet wouldn't say anything about that but asked Ella if she knew her mother,Vicky. Violet told Ella her life story and how her mother died . violet seeing Ella's shocked and then Ella telling her of Vicky and that she is still alive and is gone from from Ella's home ;then, seeing that the child had no home to go to she told violet that she can stay with her. violet left to find her mother. crisis in the shadow realm After Ella killed her husband Vlad ,after ward she finds a tear in the realm. Ella went to check it out and as it turns out the realm is connected the Underworld. The demons are making the tear even bigger. So Ella made a seal on it to stop it from getting bigger. There are demons running among the shadows and killing them. Ella and her shadow knights are now trying to protect the Shadow Realm from the Underworld. the new vamps after all the crisis is done. Ella thought of making her own kind, the Methuselah. she turned 10 random people and let them make their own clans. she set up a few rules and set up her own team of police force. one of the 10 turned rouge after their turning and vowed to destroy the Methuselah.